


Perfectly Good at It

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Comeplay, Floor Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin shouldn’t like this, shouldn’t enjoy it at all. He tells himself every time that it’s not gonna happen again, that he’s never gonna fall for the dangerous edge of Sam’s smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Good at It

Kevin shouldn’t like this, shouldn’t enjoy it at all. He tells himself every time that it’s not gonna happen again, that he’s never gonna fall for the dangerous edge of Sam’s smile again, even if it makes his breath turn shallow and his heart beat faster.

He wants to tell Sam no, but the moment Sam grabs Kevin by the hips, pulling him in and towering over him like a fucking giant, Kevin is powerless. He sighs into Sam’s mouth, whimpers breathily when Sam bites at his lips, and when Sam picks him up, Kevin’s will melts.

Everything is a blur as Kevin gives back as best he can, raking his nails over Sam’s back or shoulders for every bruise Sam leaves on his neck and throat. He pants helplessly into the air, head thrown back, hips grinding against Sam automatically, whimpers falling from his spit shined lips. It’s always the sweet, unsuspecting ones who like this, Kevin thinks wildly, and he doesn’t know if he’s talking about himself or Sam there.

The world spins around him as Sam pulls Kevin’s legs up to wrap around his waist and walks them over to the wall, getting Kevin off of his table, which he’ll probably be thankful for later. Wouldn’t want to mess up the research, in theory, but in reality, he doesn’t care so much where this happens, just wants to have the finger-shaped bruises on his hips to look at later in the shower, proof to fuel his fantasies.

Kevin doesn’t remember losing his pants, but to be fair, his brain is offline right now.

Sam wraps a giant hand around Kevin’s dick, holding him up against the wall by either sheer force of will or some serious ab and thigh work, and Kevin chokes on his own breath at the thought, then chokes again when Sam’s thumb slides slickly over the head of his cock. “Please,” he bites out. Kevin tries to get a grip on Sam’s arm to keep himself grounded, but the feeling of his muscles flexing and the knowledge that Kevin literally cannot wrap his hand all the way around Sam’s arm renders the attempt useless.

God, Sam is so fucking big.

Big all over, he remembers with a wild moan, as Sam shifts them just so, sliding his dick over Kevin’s ass, and Kevin really doesn’t know where Sam lost his pants either. Not that it matters.

Sam’s fingers trace his hole almost gently—the calmest part of this whole thing, that—suddenly wet with lube that Kevin half believes Sam just makes appear out of thin air all the time.

Kevin tries to grind his hips down, begging, “Please, Sam, come on, I can take it, you know I—”

Sam kisses him at the same time he presses one finger into Kevin, tongue fucking his mouth with wet, dirty swipes to match his finger (fingers, now, two, and Kevin does some serious acrobatics to arch his back into that feeling). When Sam pulls away, irises of his eyes turned black with lust, Kevin says, “Hurry, hurry up, c’mon, that’s enough, just need to get me wet, Sam,  _please_.”

“Not going to hurt you like that,” Sam murmurs, licking a hot stripe across Kevin’s jaw.

Kevin’s face would be burning now if it could, because he doesn’t exactly want to admit that he’s got a sizable dildo hidden away under his bed and it was put to very good use this morning, thanks, he’ll really be fine. He tells Sam anyway, talking fast and desperate and then just giving up and  _whining_  when Sam’s fingers slow to a halt and a half-crazed grin begins to cover his face.

“You tellin’ me you fucked yourself this morning and you want more?”

“ _Yes_ , goddammit,” Kevin hisses, burying his teeth into Sam’s shoulder because it’s basically the only part  of Sam he can reach from here.

“Fuck,” Sam says, sliding a hand up the back of Kevin’s neck to bury in his hair. He twists his grip, yanking Kevin’s head back, and, embarrassingly, Kevin’s dick jerks at that. Hair pulling is a new thing that Kevin thinks he’s about to get very into.

The world spins again, which should bother Kevin more than it does, and he has a moment to be disappointed when Sam drops Kevin to the ground before Kevin figures out they're going all the way to the ground, all the way down until Kevin is standing on his knees with his shoulders pressed into the floor.

"You look good like this," Sam says, smoothing his hand back up Kevin's spine to press the tip of one finger into Kevin's ass. He laughs at the way Kevin cants his hips backward, desperation written into every line of his body, Kevin's certain, and he's gone enough not to care anymore if he looks like a half dollar slut. Sam likes it, at any rate, because he's finally,  _finally_  lining his dick up and pressing the head teasingly against Kevin's entrance. He slides in slowly, too slowly, so Kevin starts to push himself to his hands and knees to be able to move back into it, but Sam snarls and shoves him back down with a hand in the middle of his shoulder blades.

The movement makes his dick slide the rest of the way into Kevin, and he's caught in a whirlwind of feeling, held down and burning open, because he was ready but not quite  _that_  ready.

Fuck, though, if he doesn't like the way it twinges, how it burns and feels like a stretch that shouldn't quite be possible, and maybe it shouldn't. Kevin loves the feeling anyway, likes that Sam is on his knees behind Kevin, one hand on Kevin's hip and the other sliding down his thigh to pull his legs further apart. Gasping, Kevin twists his neck around, just barely managing to catch a glimpse of Sam's face before starts grinding his hips in little in and out motions, not enough to make Kevin feel like he's really getting fucked, but enough to drive him crazy.

Then Sam slides forward, his chest leaning down to cover Kevin's back as he laces his fingers through Kevin's and pulls his hands above his head, holding him there, like an immovable blanket on top of Kevin. He starts to move then, pulling out and pushing in, twisting his hips and basically turning Kevin into a trapped body for him to fuck.

Kevin is really into that. He can't stop  _moaning_ , can't stop his breath from hitching on every thrust until he's almost sobbing into it, making little half-aborted whimpers in the back of his throat. Sam's not silent, but he's certainly no where near as loud, biting the back of Kevin's neck and justcovering Kevin completely.

Sam's breath starts coming in short, sharp gasps against Kevin's skin, and he knows that means Sam is close to coming. Kevin whines in protest, can't help himself, because he fucking loves coming on Sam's dick, feeling Sam's hips stutter to a stop inside him because Kevin has clenched so hard around him. (Next time, he promises himself.)

He's not expecting what happens, which is that Sam pulls back, pulls out, and just comes all over Kevin's ass. Which. Kevin isn't sure how he feels about that, until he feels Sam's tongue licking drops off his balls, his ass, and oh-- _oh_.

They've never done this, and it sends a dirty thrill up Kevin's spine to realize that he just really,  _really_  likes the feeling of Sam's tongue in his ass, licking away the traces of his own come and just generally fucking Kevin like he would with his fingers or dick.

Kevin realizes with a start that he's a lot closer to coming than he thought he was, and he slaps a palm against the ground, shouting out Sam's name as he comes all over the floor without a hand on his dick.

Fuck, he's glad Sam is impossible to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the title is from a song, but I'll be damned if I can tell you which one.


End file.
